Here Comes Goodbye
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: Nessie lied to Jake and her parents and then ran away. But why? What if it was to protect them?
1. Here Comes Goodbye

Jake's POV

"Jake, we need to talk." The dreaded words left the mouth of my dream girl, my Nessie. This sounded like the start of a goodbye. But she wouldn't tell me goodbye would she? "I don't think we want the same things Jake. I thought I could do this, but the thought of what if you hadn't imprinted on me flow through my head every day," Ness, no. Don't say that! "I want a chance to find out what I want. We need some time apart for now."

"Nessie," **Don't do this.** I plea in my head, "tell me what I did that makes you think this is what we need. Please! Let me fix it."** Nessie, I don't want you to leave me. I need you here!**

"You didn't do anything wrong, but Jake, I want to figure things out for myself for a while. That's why I am going away by myself. I need time to think."

"When you say by yourself…"

"I mean by myself. Just me. I need time without my family trying to push any ideas into my head. If I stay there is no way to figure out what I need and want." This is sounding like what happened between Edward and Bella, but Nessie wouldn't hurt me like this unless she meant it for real, right?

"Ness-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she slipped out of my arms and walked away from me. I wanted to run after her grab her in my arms and hold on to her for the rest of forever. But that would only hurt her more. She doesn't want the same the things I want. She wants goodbye.

Nessie's POV

I walk away trying not to turn around and run back to Jake's arms begging him to hold me and not let me go no matter what I say. But if I do they will come for him and the pack and hurt them. I have to protect the pack and my family, too. Because I am the only one who can stop them from hurting them.

"Time to go Renesmee. You got rid of the dog and your family right?"

"Yes, Jane." She pulls me towards the car that she came in and we leave for my new home.

Bella's POV

"How could she feel that way and none of us know it?" Rose was screeching. "Edward you can F-ing read her mind and you couldn't figure out she was going to run away with that mutt?"

I turn and see Jake running past the house. "WHERE'S MY DAUGTHER?" I yell at him as I run after him.

"She didn't tell you she was going away by herself?" he looked shocked.

"NO SHE SAID SHE WAS RUNNING AWAY WITH YOU!"

"Bella, love, calm down." Edward pulled me close so I didn't have a chance at getting at Jake.

"What do you mean she said she was running away with me? She told me that we needed time apart and she was going to leave and that you knew."

"Oh God. She's run away from us," I spun around and looked at Edward, "Why would she do that? What could we have done?"

"Maybe it's not something any of us have done." Edward said trying to be hopeful.

"THEN WHY WOULD SHE RUN AWAY?" I yelled and the fell into his arms crying dry tears.

"I don't know love, I really don't know," he said holding me close.


	2. I'm Moving On

Jake's POV

My days become repetitive. I find that nothing changes even after 30 years of Nessie being gone. I don't know where she is or why she left. So I wake up in the morning, get dress, eat breakfast, I sit around thinking of Nessie, eat lunch, think of Nessie, eat dinner, think of Nessie, maybe run some errands if I have to while thinking of Nessie some more, and eventually go to bed dreaming of her returning to me. Maybe forgiveness will find me, somewhere down the road and she will come back to me, but then again she has been gone for 30 years, why would she come home now?

Nessie's POV

Thirty years have gone since I saw my Jake. I can't stop thinking of him. He's probably hurting so bad because of me.

"Renesmee, Aro wishes to see you."

"Ok," I walk to where Aro is. "You wished to see me?"

"You know Renesmee, you've been here for thirty years and yet none of your family has come to get you back. Or that dog."

"I know, Aro. It's because you told me not to let them know where I was."

"Yes, I know. But I wasn't sure if I should trust you. But I have decided that since they didn't even look for you that you shall become one of our guard members since we know you can be trusted."

"No thank you Aro."

"It wasn't up for your opinion. You are going to be a guard for me."

"I wish to go home."

"Renesmee you are home."

"THIS IS NOT MY HOME. I-" I was stopped by the speaker beeping.

"Sir, the Cullens are here again. They still believe you have their daughter," Jennie, the secretary, spoke to Aro.

"You said my parents didn't come looking for me. You lied to me."

"It's not like they will want you once they find out you feed from humans," he said smiling. "Why don't we let them see you now," he replied before telling Jennie to send them in.

I looked around trying to run before I could see my family who, as Aro had said, wouldn't want me once they found out that I was feeding from humans. My family walked into the room and I ran, but my mother was quicker than I was since, since she was a full vampire and I was only a half, and she caught me before I could leave.

"Renesmee, you're ok," she said softly into my ear as she hugged me.

"Aro, you lied to me and my family. You took my granddaughter." Carlisle spat at his old friend while hisses filled the air.

"I didn't take her," Aro said calmly. "She left you remember. If I had taken her, she would have gone missing in the middle of the night." I stared at him thinking about how he had just forbid me to leave, he was holding me prisoner. How could he lie to their faces?

"YOU ARE HOLDING MY DAUGHTER PRISONER! THAT IS ALMOST THE SAME AS TAKING HER!" My dad yelled, after reading my mind.

"She came on her own free will."

"AFTER YOU THREATENED TO KILL US AND HER LOVE!" he walked up to Aro and said, suddenly, very calmly, "She is going to leave with us and you will do nothing to stop her." And Aro just stood there as we walked out the door.


	3. Try to Leave a Light on When I'm Gone

Nessie's POV

I walked out the front doors of the place I've lived for the past 30 years and feel sudden regret. "I don't think I can stay with you." I didn't even look at my family as the words left my mouth.

"It's not your fault that they only let you feed off humans Nessie," my dad said to me and he and my mom just wrapped their arms around me as I let the tears I had been holding in for 30 years. We walked to the cars waiting for us and we left for the air port. My parents got some food from one of the restaurants near the airport in hopes that it would help me to get through the plane ride ok, but then decided I should get some animal blood in me too so we went on a quick hunting trip.

I thought about the last words I had said to Jake and wished I hadn't said them. We flew to New York and then to Seattle. I looked at my parents with confusion when they told me we needed to go to Forks.

"Jake hasn't been good since you left mainly because none of us knew where you were," my mom explained. We pulled up to the border of La Push.

"I think I need to talk to him alone." My dad and mom agreed and they got out of the car and ran towards home as I started to drive towards the place I had dreamed of going to for 30 years.

I walk up to the little red house that had the one light on in the living room. I walked up to the front door and knocked. The door swung open and then I heard Jake whisper, "Nessie."

Jake's POV

Thirty years she's been gone. I stare at the ring I was going to give her the day she left, or well I looked at the ring I would have given her if she hadn't told me she needed more time. I worried for her. Was she safe? Was she happy? Did her parents know where she was? I guessed the answer to that last question was a no. if they knew where she was they would have told me right? Or where they in on the whole thing from the start? Did they really not want Nessie with me? Bella wouldn't put me in that kind of pain right? And neither would Nessie, I thought. But maybe I was wrong and none of them wanted me with Nessie. Maybe not even Nessie.

There was a knock on my door. I contemplated opening it as maybe it would be someone coming to tell me that Nessie didn't want me anymore, or maybe it was another one of the members of the pack trying to get me to go and do stuff, but nothing in the world had any importance with her gone. I stood up and put the ring in box on table next to my couch before opening the door to see the one person I have been dying to see for 30 years. I looked over her trying to see if she was ok before whispering her name aloud.

"Nessie."


End file.
